


Sink Your Ghost in a Man

by idilco, Salmonellagogo



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Hal hates him so much.





	Sink Your Ghost in a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Something easy to get back into writing again. Title from Voxtrot - Rise Up in the Dirt.

In hindsight, Hal crossed and ignored so many red flags. He was so desperate to finally belong, to finally be understood, that when Sinestro kissed him one day, he kissed back. They were in the communal shower after a grueling mission and Sinestro fucked him against the wall. He used two fingers to open Hal up for him. It was unpleasant, bordering on painful. But even then, Hal might already have the wires crossed in his brain and Sinestro had him begging in no time.

Sinestro gripped his dick, so tight that he was nearly in tears, and when Sinestro entered him, he's sure everyone outside could hear him shout. And yet, he couldn't stop, didn't even care. Sinestro kissed the back of his neck, his shoulders. His hands were hot brands on Hal's skin. Hal clawed at the shower tile, shaking as he shoot rope after rope of come.

The marks stayed visible on his skin for  _ weeks _ .

And after, their relationship shifted. Sinestro was his mentor, but Hal was fucking him. It was something that would have been unthinkable when he had been in the military's chain of command. It was something that he needed.

There was no love in what they were doing. And the thought of him taking Sinestro out on a date like he'd tried with Carol had him wheezing. But still, he was a fool, particularly when Sinestro had used him roughly and held Hal after, kissing him and running his fingers through Hal's hair. It had him thinking that it could've been something more.

He's a tremendous fool. Again, and again.

And today, he's being one again.

They are in a cave, on an uninhabited planet at the ass end of the universe. Destruction and debris from their fight a forgotten background.

Sinestro undresses him like it's the easiest thing in the world for him to do. Hal’s Green Lantern uniform faded away to nothing when the charge in his ring was used up, leaving him in his human clothes. And Hal hates him the most when Sinestro peels off his jacket from him so slowly, and carefully lays it on cave floor, away from them as if to secure it.

Then his shirt comes off, his jeans. The stone floor is a cold, hard fact underneath his back. His front flush against Sinestro's familiar shape, still fully clad in his yellow get up. Hal would bet anything that he'll be the only one undressed to his birthday suit today. 

The yellow construct slithers up Hal's body, almost curious like, stopping to cradle his ass and to poke at his side. It's final destination is Hal's neck. The construct wraps itself snugly around it. Hal knows this is Sinestro's way of saying he can kill Hal anytime and it's his choice not to.

Hal laughs in Sinestro's face, but he can't hide the way his cock gets harder. So what else he can do but bucks up his hips and pulls Sinestro's hair, then follows it with a vicious kiss.

He hates Sinestro so much and recites it in his mind as he deepens the kiss. 

 


End file.
